Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In cameras, according to an application and need, the number of pixels is increased by making an image pickup surface area of an image pickup element large, thereby facilitating an improvement in an image quality, and conversely, by making the image pickup surface area small, small-sizing of camera is carried out. Here, various types of optical systems are used in cameras, and one of these optical systems includes a zoom lens. The zoom lens is also used in an interchangeable lens (lens that is detachable from a camera main-body).
If the image pickup surface area is large, an image formed on the image pickup surface also becomes large. In a camera in which, the image pickup surface area is large, the zoom lens is susceptible to become large. Therefore, a zoom lens for the camera with the large image pickup surface area is sought to have both, a favorable optical performance and a favorable portability. In other words, in a zoom lens, it is sought that an aberration from a center of an image to a periphery has been corrected favorably, and that the zoom lens has a small size. Both the favorable optical performance and the favorable portability have also been sought in a zoom lens for a camera with a small image pickup surface area.
Zoom lenses fulfilling these requirements are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2012-133230 and 2012-58406. The zoom lens in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-133230 and the zoom lens in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-58406, include in order from an object side, a lens unit having a negative refractive power, a lens unit having a positive refractive power, a lens unit having a negative refractive power, and a lens unit having a positive refractive power. The zoom lens in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-133230 and the zoom lens in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-58406 are comparatively small-sized and have a wide angle of view at a wide angle end.